


call me friend, but keep me closer (call me back)

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, M/M, a short one but a ride nonetheless, eighth year, yeah it's a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: 'When the Party's Over' by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	call me friend, but keep me closer (call me back)

_(i) Call me friend_

"Friends then?" It's eighth year & Harry's too tired to continue the same old rivalries. He stretches his hand out to Malfoy, hoping he feels the same. Malfoy looks wary, like he's waiting for the catch, but then he meets Harry halfway. Grey meets green. Holds for a minute. "Friends it is."

_(ii) but keep me closer_

Harry waves goodbye to Ron & Hermione from the Great Hall. It's Christmas break & he's staying at Hogwarts. He'll have plenty of opportunities to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, but this is his last at Hogwarts. "Last Christmas together Potter," ~~Draco~~ Malfoy drawls when Harry walks into the eighth year common room. Harry's heart lurches at that, but he masks it with a, "Let's make it count then, shall we."

_(iii) (call me back)_

Harry leaves Hogwarts behind. He tries not to think too much about how ~~Draco~~ Malfoy didn't stick around long enough to say goodbye. He doesn't keep tabs on him, like he half thought he might. He joins the Aurors instead. Leaves in a year. Takes a leaf out of Hermione's book & pursues further studies in Defence. Three years later, he finds himself back at Hogwarts, this time as a teacher. "Potter?" grey meets green. Holds for a minute. "You never said goodbye," Harry blurts out. ~~Draco~~ Malfoy- no this is definitely, finally, Draco- softens, "No Harry, I didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
